User talk:Sulfur/Archive2009
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! :For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, or the 2009 archives. UK comics Thanks for picking up where I left off on the UK comics articles. I often wish I had time to complete reading the stories and writing about them. Hope they are as much fun for you as they were for me! -- Connor Cabal 00:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I must admit... they're terrible! Some are amusing, but wow... dreadful for the most part. :) I'm hoping to get up to #24 done tonight before bed, leaving just the Valiant/TV21 stories. But... we'll see. Part of the motivation was to get them off of the "most wanted" list and to just get them finished off. :As an aside, is the "Jupiter" thing an ongoing gag? -- sulfur 00:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Jupiter is Serious Business! I think all the strips belong to the time they were written. Unlikely anyone working on them had seen the show, and they were done as stereotypical SF. I thought they were a blast, but it's not everyone's cup of tea. As an aside, when I saw Abrams' Trek, I immediately thought it was a lot like the UK comics, with their militarized portrayal of Starfleet. -- Connor Cabal 11:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :That Jupiter thing is amusing. Although, I felt obliged to do this when I came across it. Didn't quite make 24 last night. 22. Ran out of time doing other stuff. Alas. -- sulfur 11:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Wikia's Fall 2009 Update keeps giving me the new messages bar I'm continually getting the "new messages" bar. I've read Wikia's Fall 2009 Update and clicked on the "Dismiss this message" link multiple times but it did nothing, which I presume is the reason for the constant new messages bar. The last change to my talk page was Nov 21. I've tried hard refreshing pages and visiting pages I've never visited. The Wikia Update is not there when I click "my talk" (User_talk:Setacourse), but it's there when I click the new messages bar http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=User_talk:Setacourse&redirect=no. I think this is a bug, and MA:TF says "Bug reports should be forwarded to one of the administrators." Setacourse 18:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is a known issue. Try logging out and logging in again. -- sulfur 18:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That worked. Thank you. Setacourse 19:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deletion question I ask this after seeing your deletion of USS Minneapolis(which I totally support)- I wonder how that is different from something like Hutet-class in that we just deleted the former article, but seem to be heading towards merging the latter- I'm wondering what the difference is, not to criticize anyone, but to guide my future actions. Thanks--31dot 19:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :When they're poorly written and state "I'd write more but the NDA agreement those bastards have on a closed beta doesn't let me"... then well, nothing should be there at all. Heh. -- sulfur 19:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you- that's exactly what I was looking for.--31dot 19:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The other part of it... STO isn't out. There's no confirmation on exactly what's in there. Dominion Wars has been out for a few years. -- sulfur 19:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Why image: to file:? I know that's the current nomenclature, but since the system still recognizes image:, why update them? Is there a technical reason or just aesthetic? I'm not questioning you doing it, just wondering if it's something I should do too when I feel like it. Setacourse 17:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Items with "Image:" don't always show up on the "what links here". Items with "File:" do. Why? Idaknow. *sigh* -- sulfur 17:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC)